


Founders

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How two founders met.





	Founders

Our story begins in Godric Gryffindor's house, he has an idea to start a school for witches and wizards and his friend Salazar Slytherin wants to help his dream become reality. But, things aren't going too well.

Godric muttered, "We need a new perspective. A new founder."

Salazar scowled. "But, I thought that it was you and I against the world?"

Godric sighed. "I need a break."

He decided to go for a walk and ended up bumping into a woman.

The woman mumbled, "I'm terribly sorry, Sir."

Godric reassured her, "It was all my fault." He grinned. "That's it! We need more houses. I'm Godric Gryffindor, what's your name?"

The woman replied, "Helga Hufflepuff, but what are you talking about?"

Godric explained, "My friend and I are building a magic school."

Helga asked, "And you want me to be a founder like you?"

Godric smiled. "Yes. I know that it's crazy asking a lady I just met to help me build a school, but I think this is what Hogwarts needs. A fresh perspective."

Helga answered, "Hogwarts sounds like a name that will go down in history. I'll help you. Can my friend Rowena Ravenclaw help too?"

Godric laughed. "Why not? Four founders are better than two."


End file.
